The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of paint brush adaptors and more specifically relates to a paint brush and extension device adaptor also referred to as a PAINTease paint brush adaptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “do-it-yourself” applies in its broadest sense to a range of tasks, usually domestic projects of repair or improvement, completed by individuals who are amateurs in the field. Instead of hiring professional contractors, many homeowners enjoy the challenge of learning new skills, adapting individual styles, and incorporating materials and techniques from local sources to beautify and improve their homes. The high degree of personal satisfaction, not to mention cost-of-labor savings, provide substantial incentives to many do-it-yourselfers. A weekend painting project, for example, provides the opportunity to enhance one's self-esteem as well as reduce stress. People who do-it-themselves tend to see themselves as competent, capable, and goal-oriented.
Perhaps one of the most cost effective and personally satisfying projects for do-it-yourselfers is painting. Whether brightening the interior of a drab family room or applying a fresh coat to the exterior of a home, painting allows homeowners to express their creative ideas while beautifying their living spaces. To facilitate any particular task, painters have a variety of sizes and configurations of paint brushes specifically designed for the job at hand. From using a large, four-inch synthetic bristled brush for broad expanses of siding, wide trim, or garage doors to appropriating a compact, natural fiber, two inch trim-line for working corners and narrow edges, it is essential for painters to maintain several brushes to accommodate any painting job.
In addition, specialized rolling brushes are often employed to cover as much wall and exterior space as possible. While there is a brush for any type of painting, these tools are not equipped to reach high surfaces without the use of a ladder. As many painters would readily attest, it can be quite challenging to comfortably and accurately swipe paint along rooflines and other areas that are out of reach while balancing precariously on a ladder. Additionally, it can be exhausting and detrimental to the muscles having to contort the body to paint in awkward spots such as multi-directional walls and staircases.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,050 to Mygas Nicholas; U.S. Pat. No. D299693 to David H. Wick; and U.S. Publication No. 2006/0207044 to Michael Ridgway. This art is representative of paint brush adaptors attached to an extension end. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a paint brush and extension device adaptor should provide a specially designed, adjustable, assistive apparatus used in conjunction with a paint brush and an extension device to provide professional painters and do-it-yourselfers with an easier and safer means of reaching high and awkward spots without requiring a ladder and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable paint brush and extension device adaptor to avoid the above-mentioned problems.